


Scarf

by louvreangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very beginning of Sherlolly. (How they met, how they acted, what actually happened.) I suck at summaries but please take a look! -OneShot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All credit goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.

Molly was a girl who was married to her job. Working with dead people was scary for most people but not for her. Sometimes she would even talk to them, sometimes she would just sit there, waiting for them to talk back. Yes, that sounded a little crazy but she was a lonely girl. She spent most of her life in this huge morgue, all alone. Sometimes she would put her earplugs, open a slow song from her MP3 and just listen to it while doing her job. She was already on a good position at St. Barts and she never regretted coming here in the first place. Her house was pretty far away from the hospital but that didn't change anything. She always came here by bus; if so rainy, by taxi.

That's why, when three man in a rush came into the morgue, opening the doors fiercely, her eyes opened wide, heart started racing like crazy. Her whole concantration was gone. She cursed under her breath and left the lancet on the table. She pulled the wrap over the deadbody as she stared at the three man angrily. How could they just come in, not even knocking the door? This place was hers. The head manager made it pretty clear.

"Can I help you with anything, gentleman?" she asked, a little suspicious.

The man with brown hair and blue eyes, who wore a matching brown suit thrust out his hand to her. "Hello, ma'am. I am Mycroft Holmes." He introduced himself.

Her eyes opened wide. She heard a lot about him around the hospital. The man who worked for the government. Or as many said, _the man who was the government himself._

"I—I'm pleased to meet you sir." She said as she blushed a little. "I am Doctor Molly Hooper."

"Yes, I know. We heard a lot about you. They say you are the best in this business." He replied with a genuine smile.

She blushed more. "Th—thank you sir." _God, why am I stammering?_

Then her eyes slowly slided to the other man, the one standing right behind Mycroft Holmes. He was very tall and had ice-blue eyes, dark curly hair, thick lips with sharp cheekbones. Oh man, he looked… marvelous. He wore a black suit, with a long black trenchcoat and a dark blue scarf which made him look like a God. But there was something wrong… His ice-blue eyes held no emotion whatsoever. He was just staring at her with a blank face.

Mycroft noticed them staring at each other. "Oh, this is my little brother, _Sherlock Holmes_." He said as he shot a disapproving look to Sherlock. When was he going to learn how to act _normal_ around _normal_ people?

"27 years old. Single woman living in a little flat pretty far away from the hospital but she doesn't care because she either takes the bus or the taxi. She likes her position here but considers wanting a little raise on her salary because she wants to move to another flat, a bigger one. She was examining a body—a poisoned one—before we came in. The chemical you will find will be heroin, Doctor Hooper. The man died because of overdose. You're welcome." Sherlock spoke in one breath.

Molly's eyes opened wide, completely in shock. "H—how… Wait… I'm… How…"

"Oh please stop with the stammering, it is pretty irritating." He said as he shot an annoyed look to the petite woman in front of him.

"I already know that he died because of overdose! This is my job and you have no right to come in here, tell me about my life, about myself and give me a speech about my job!" she yelled, completely stunned by the outburst she just had. She didn't mean to be cruel. She was actually a mousy girl, never a brave one. She had no idea what happened to her a few minutes ago.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft hissed at his brother angrily. "I am so sorry for the rudeness of my little brother. His brain… works faster than normal people and he just… can't control himself sometimes." Mycroft apologised.

She bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. He wasn't actually rude. He just stated a few facts about her. And the deadbody.

"It's okay. I am sorry for being rude too." She said and she smiled at Mycroft. "How may I help you, sir?" she then asked, completely ignoring the other Holmes. Or at least trying to ignore him when he was _gazing_ her.

"We need to examine a body. Detective Inspector Lestrade will be…" Mycroft said and looked behind him. "Where the hell did he go?" he narrowed his eyes.

Molly then remembered that they came in as three man. The third one seemed to be missing right now. Because her eyes were so focused on the so-arrogant-Sherlock Holmes, she didn't even notice the third man leaving the lab. She didn't even notice what he looked like.

"Back to the police station. With Donovan. They got an urgent call. Aren't you paying any attention to what's happening around you for God's sake?" Sherlock said and rolled his eyes.

_Arrogant indeed_.

 

"So, which body did you want to examine?" Molly asked, still not looking at Sherlock Holmes.

"Rachel McCoy's, please." Mycroft said.

Molly led them the way. "She has lots of bruises on her body. Though that has nothing to do with the bullet in her head. Cause of death; shot right to the head. Broken skull, obviously damaged brain. She must have died in a few seconds." _All business_.

"The husband murdered her." Sherlock said without hesitation.

"She had no ring on her finger." Molly explained.

"Obviously. She was cheating on him. You wouldn't wear your ring when you are seeing another man, now would you?" Sherlock smirked.

God, how much she wanted to erase that stupid smirk from his face.

"The husband killed her when she came back home." Mycroft suggested.

"Obviously." Sherlock confirmed. Molly watched them as they brain-stormed the whole situation. Their brains were amazing. They were amazing. But especially Sherlock. Yes, he was annoying, arrogant, rude. But at the same time he was intriguing. He was handsome too.

_What the hell Molly_? She mentally slapped herself for liking this soulless human.

"Case closed, then." Sherlock explained.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor Hooper." Mycroft said softly and they shaked hands. "Come on Sherlock." He said as he left the lab. But Sherlock stood there, not leaving or making an attempt of leaving, still staring at Molly. The more he stared, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"Uhmmm…" she started, trying to say something but he cut her off.

"You already asked for the raise on your salary, didn't you?" he asked, smirking. This time, the smirk wasn't as annoying as the last time.

Molly grinned. "Yes, I did."

"You are the first person I've ever made a mistake with my deductions." Sherlock knitted his eyebrows. "You are something different, Molly Hooper. And I hope to see you again. You indeed are the best in this job, as they told us."

Molly blushed. She suddenly started feeling hot and there was no reason for that. Why was he being so sweet now? He was acting like she was trash a few minutes ago. Did this man have a multiple personality disorder or something?

"I am glad I could help." Was all she said.

Sherlock smiled and left the lab, leaving Molly behind. Her heart was racing so fast that she sat on the chair and tried to control her breathing. She needed to cool herself. This wasn't her. But the effect this man had on her… They met only ten minutes ago and now she was already wanting to see him again. She wanted to drown in his ice blue eyes. They were like a big ocean with a great depth. That's when she saw the dark blue scarf on the table in front of her. It was his scarf. And he left it there. For a guy like him, he must have noticed that he left it there, right? She waited five minutes for him to come back but he didn't. He obviously wasn't aware of his now-long-lost scarf. She sighed. She was smiling for no reason. Then she kept on with her work, wishing maybe some day he would need her assistance again. Even the thought made her heart skip a beat.

At the same time, Sherlock was in a cab with his brother beside him.

"Where's your scarf?" Mycroft asked, noticing the missing item immediately.

Sherlock made a fake shocked face, then sighed, making a sad face. "Must have forgotten it at the lab. What a shame. I loved that scarf." Mycroft rolled his eyes and stared out of the window, thinking that another important case was now solved. He was really tired. Sherlock looked out of the window. He of course knew where his scarf was. It was on the table in the lab. And Doctor Hooper probably found it already. He needed that lab for his future cases and he needed her assistance. She was intelligent and was something different. She was not a normal woman like others. He smiled widely and wished for a new client to be waiting for him at Baker Street. He was already bored.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I reeeeally luv reviews, did you know that? LOL Anyways. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on another Sherlolly fanfiction. xoxo Louvreangel ~** _


End file.
